Papa Mello and Dada Matt
by StrawberryXShine
Summary: What if Matt and Mello never died and lived to grow old together? What if they adopted children along the way? Raising two daughters might prove to be too much for these badass geniuses. MelloXMatt
1. Paintball Wars and Bedtime Stories

_Okay so this story was written by and me. It is the first chapter in a series of random stories about the adventures of Matt and Mello and shows just how terrible they would be raising kids. The two children are NOT our RPC's because basically we can't STAND when people put their role play characters in stories. They are completely fictional and made up for the purpose of the story. We do NOT own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. We can only dream._

It was early morning around 3:30 AM in Matt and Mello's apartment and two young girls who were SUPPOSED to be in bed were having an epic paintball war. This resulted in a broken TV, a multicolored couch, and the entirety of Mello's chocolate stash to be completely ruined. Oh this was going to end badly.

The two girls in question were the adopted daughters of Matt and Mello who had long since confessed their feelings for one another. They were both seven and had already picked up on their adoptive fathers' quirks i.e. swearing, violence, and addictions. The younger of the two (by eight months) was a feisty green-eyed brunette who was quite clearly the more violent of the two and had picked up on Matt's mad awesome gaming skills. She went by the name Keepsake Key or KK. The other child was a blonde with yellow blue eyes and had quite a sweet tooth for her father's favorite snack. She went by the name Beloved Birthmark or, much to her father's dismay, BB.

****** Authors' Note******

_For those of you have not read Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases do not worry about that. If you have I have I promise I have not stolen that from the wonderful Beyond Birthday for we worship him. My accomplice and I just took the beginning letter of our first names in making the children's name and then grabbed a dictionary and set to work on making the most insane names possible. My name actually starts with B and I apologize if you think my accomplice and I are trying to steal BB's thunder. WE ARE NOT. Although we will be killing your family tonight and nailing Wara Ningyo to the wall. So please enjoy the story while you still can. _

***Back to story*****

'Oh NOES!!! I'm out of bullets!" Beloved yelled dropping her 'gun'. "Ha-ha victory is mine!" Keepsake screamed victoriously as she fired a shot at her sister. "I'm hit!" Beloved gasped clutching her heart and falling on the couch. Keepsake snickered and walked over and offered her hand to her sister. Beloved stared a moment at the proffered hand before grabbing it and pulling her sibling down and starting a full out wrestling match knocking over a lamp in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN THERE!" came a scream from the kitchen. Both girls froze and tensed. "Nothing Papa Mello," they answered simultaneously. In a fiery whirlwind of blonde hair and black leather 'Papa Mello' entered slamming open the door and glaring at the two children. "Doesn't sound like nothing, the blonde growled cobalt eyes blazing like liquid fire. Beloved quickly shoved the paintball guns beneath the couch and put on her most innocent expression. "We were just playing around Papa Mello." "Yeah," her sister chimed in, "like we watch you and Dada M-MPHHH!" her sentence was cut short by her sister's hand covering her mouth quickly. He stood glaring at the two for a moment before analyzing what had just come out of his daughter's mouth. "MAATTTTT!!" he screamed," Get your ass in here!"" There was momentary rustling as the laidback, redheaded gamer stumbled into the room. "Yeah?" he asked apathetically as he focused in the PSP clutched tightly between his hands. "I thought you put these damn kids to bed!" Mello screeched throwing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. 'Uh-oh Momma's mad now' Matt thought before replying " I don't see why they have to go to bed it's only," he paused to check his watch," 3:40 in the morning. "Exactly," Mello snapped," They have school tomorrow and I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of whiny brats and that includes you Matt." Hey! I'm not whiny." "I don't give a damn what you are just get these kids in bed." "Come on girls let's get to bed before Mom has a heart attack." Matt said ushering the girls out of the room and narrowly avoiding the vase thrown at them.

Once in the room Matt scratched his head and said," Alright girls now get to bed before Mom comes in and kills us."

Keepsake Key huffed and a frown settled onto her facial features," Come on Dada Matt tell us a bedtime story first." Beloved nodded eagerly crawling into bed. "Fine, "Matt said sitting on a chair, "What do you want to hear?" Both girls thought a moment before KK spoke up" Tell us about the day you realized you and Papa Mello were meant to be." Matt fumbled with the cigarette in his shirt pocket, "Well uhh' he began nervously, "You see girls...Papa Mello was-""What" the blonde growled appearing out of nowhere." "Dada Matt was telling us the story of how the two of you got together." Beloved said snuggling into her blankets grinning up at her dad. "Hmph he sure as hell better tell it right." Mello threatened leaning against the door frame. "Sshh let Dada Matt tell the story!" KK yelled settling into her pillow. Mello rolled his eyes waiting oh so patiently for Matt to begin. "Well I liked Mello ever since I first met him. I just never realized how strongly I felt. Matt paused for a moment glancing at Mello out of the corner of his eye watching his blonde lover intently," until he found me again." Mello snickered, "I actually realized Matt liked me when we were little it was painfully obvious." Matt rolled his eyes behind his orange tinted goggles," and here I thought I had you fooled." "Anyway," BB interjected trying to get the quarrelling lovers back on track. "Finish the story." She snuggled close to her sister as they waited not so patiently to hear the end of the story. "Right, "Matt replied lighting the cigarette he had been twirling in his hand. He took a long drag then continued." Well, one day I decided I didn't want to hide my feelings any longer. So I came home and saw Papa Mello sitting there looking oh so irresistible." Mello smirked as wide as possible adding," That particular day I was doing it on purpose." Matt cleared his throat." So I walked in and marched over to him and just...kissed him." "Right on the lips?" Beloved asked. "Yep," Matt said. "Was there tongue?" Her sister threw in. Matt was taken aback. "You know it," Mello chuckled. "Who topped?' "Me," Mello and Matt both answered at the same time. Keepsake giggled as the men exchanged glances. Beloved leaned over and whispered to Keepsake 'Ten bucks it was Dada Matt." Keepsake gasped staring at her sibling in disbelief, "No we all know it was know it was Papa Mello." BB shook her head "Nuhhuh I say it was Dada Matt and Papa Mello tried to top but Dada Matt was just too good." "I don't think that's a fucking appropriate topic for you two brats to discuss!" Mello glared.'"Maybe you're right," Keepsake whispered to Beloved," Papa Mello was so topped." Mello growled muttering profanities under his breath an occasional 'brats this' and 'brats that' leaving his lips. Matt stood up and stretched. "I think that's enough for tonight girls. I'll finish the rest tomorrow." Matt sighed. "Awww" both girls said in unison. "Bed!" Mello ordered cutting of the lights and dragging Matt out in the hallway. "What a grouch," Keepsake whispered. "I heard that brat!" Mello shouted through the door. Keepsake tensed diving under the covers for protection. Beloved giggled snuggling into the blankets.

Meanwhile out in the hallway. "I'll show you who's dominant." Mello snarled shoving Matt into a wall. "Right out here in the hallway?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. "Hell yeah," Mello replied. He pressed his lips to Matt's quickly without a second thought crossing his clouded mind.

------------------Later in the girls' room----------------------------

"Mmm'" Keepsake Key stirred and opened her eyes nudging her sister awake. "What," Beloved asked grumpily. "Do you hear that?" "Here what?" "GOD MATT RIGHT THERE!" Both girls eyes widened before they quickly snickered. "Knew it," KK whispered.

-----------------------------------------------Fin-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah so that was it. This is what is created when two best friends who are hooked on Death Note and yaoi have a sleepover.  
The idea actually came from an r.p. we were doing at the time and well....that's how it chapter will be ..................about...................  
family trips to the park Dun Dun DUUUUN. The next chapter should be out in a few days so r and r peeps._

_Peace and love from StrawberryXShine and DrPepperAddiciton. ;)_


	2. Chapter II The Picnic Panic!

_So...basically I started this chapter a month later than I had planned._

_Sorry for such a long wait lol don't kill me._

_Umm originally I had planned this chapter to be so much different._

_It was supposed to be just about the picnic itself and was supposed to be like ...a crackfic._

_But it turned out to be ...fluffy lol.....I actually forgot where I was going with this halfway through..so sorry if it sucks. The next chapter will be written mostly by ._

_She helped me through the rough parts of this so ...give her huggles!!!_

_Death Note does not belong to me I only own the children._

----------------------------Chapter II-----------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical morning in our favorite family's household. The girls were sleeping soundly in their bedroom. And our favorite yaoilicious couple was having a nice peaceful breakfast. Mello was contentedly eating a chocolate pop tart and Matt was smoking and waiting for his toast to finish cooking silently cursing the toaster for taking it's sweet time cooking his breakfast. He was hungry gosh darn it! Other than that all was nice and surprisingly ...quiet......

"DAAAAAADAAAAA MAAAATTTTTT!!!"

Scratch that.

Matt looked up from the toaster as his two daughters stumbled into the kitchen tripping over one another and shoving each other both trying to catch their father's attention.

They were shouting at the same time so all Matt was able to pick up on was: "I was thinking-" "No way it was my idea!" "Shut up! I wanna ask." "It was my idea let me ask!" "It was my idea!" "Shut up Blondie no one likes you!" "Hey that's a lie!" "I'm their favorite!" "Nuhhuh!!!" From there they begin to fight shoving each other harder and a few hits were exchanged. Keepsake tugged at Beloved's hair and managed to pin her down on the floor twisting her sister's arm behind her back. "Now are you going to shut up and let me ask?" Beloved sniffled, "Owie sissy that hurts." Her sister just sighed. "Quit crying you big baby and answer my question." B.B. nodded and her sister let go of her arm.

Not a smart move on Keepsake's part.

Beloved flipped over and kneed her sister in the stomach hard. "That's what you get you big meanie!" "Why you little-" "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Uh-oh it looks like the girls had ruined Mello's serene mood. Boy were they in for it. Both stood up and dusted themselves off quickly before looking at Mello. "Sorry Papa Mello" they both said in unison looking down ashamed. "Now both of you stop fighting! Alright you," he pointed to Keepsake," say what you were going to say to Matt." Keepsake glanced over to her sister "Told you they loved me more." "I heard that," Mello snapped. Keepsake sighed, "Actually we were planning on asking both of you if we could go on a picnic."

......Little girl say what?

Mello narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Excuse me?" Beloved looked up instantly taking up for her sister. "We wanted to go on a family picnic." She put on her best little girl pout and sniffled. "You know like all the normal families do." K,K, instantly took the hint and pouted too, "All the other kids say we aren't a family because we're adopted and don't have a mommy." Matt looked at the two girls "Awww Mells come on we can't say no to that!" Mello just glared at the two children. "Don't bullshit me you two I'm to smart for that." Beloved just looked up in shock, "Papa Mello why would you accuse us of making this up? We're telling you the truth!" "Bullshit you stole that line from a documentary I saw you two watching the other day on children with gay parents." ......She didn't respond.....Busted.

Keepsake just huffed and stamped her foot, "Alright listen we want to go on a picnic and if you and Dada we're actually good fathers you would take us!" Mello just glared at her, "Guess I'm a bad parent then." Keepsake glared back and was about to reply when Matt interrupted "I don't want to be a bad parent!!!!"

Everyone turned their attention to Matt. He was sitting there adjusting his goggles. "Well I don't and a picnic doesn't sound that bad really. I mean come on what could possibly go wrong?" "Lots of things." Mello replied glaring at his red-haired lover. "Which is why we aren't going." "Come on!!!," K.K. huffed again. Beloved stuck out her tongue at Mello" If you won't let us go then we're running away from home!" "No one's stopping you. You little ungrateful brat no skin off of my nose it's just one less mouth to feed and body to clothe." Mello said shrugging and turning his attention back to his pop tart. Beloved stood there stunned for a second before sniffling out a "Fine!' and storming out to pack her bags her sister not far behind.

Matt turned to Mello, "You aren't seriously about to let them leave are you?" Mello just shrugged," They don't have the nerve to leave. By the way Matt you're toast is burning." "Ah!!" Matt said whipping around and pulling his toast from the toaster. The toast was beyond being salvaged by the scraping method so he just tossed it out and pulled some bread out making a jelly sandwich. He didn't trust the toaster anymore oh no.

The two girls stormed back in with backpacks full of chocolate, toys, and clothes. "Good-bye we're off to find parents that love us!" Mello just scoffed, "Good luck with that send me a postcard when you get there." He waved and leaned back in his chair. The girls turned and marched out. "We won't bother because you don't even care!"

"You're damn right I don't." "Come on Mells stop them before they do something stupid." "Nope they need to learn to appreciate my parenting." Matt just sighed and walked out into the hallway to watch the girls leave.

Beloved was staring at the door nervously, "Where are we going to go?" Keepsake looked at her confused, "I was hoping you would have a plan." They both stood there staring at the door for a minute. "Well,"Keepsake Key sighed," We'll figure out something eh? Let's just go and take it one step at a time." Beloved nodded and took her sisters hand in her own and they walked out the door both feigning bravery not willing to look weak in front of the other.

Matt just sighed and watched them leave. Hoping they had enough sense to walk back in. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it fumbling with his lighter nervously. God if anything happened he would kill Mello. Mello just lounged in his chair at the kitchen table picking at his nails and waiting for his two little girls to come back and beg for forgiveness. Maybe give him a chocolate bar or something and admit they were wrong. He waited for at least five minutes before getting up and storming into the living room."Matt where the hell are they?" He said glaring at his boyfriend who was staring out the window. "Walking down the street." Mello scoffed" Ungrateful little twerps they'll come crawling back any minute." He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV to distract himself while he waited.

Beloved and Keepsake walked slowly down the street both trying to think of where to go. B.B. was becoming easily intimidated by all the people that crowded the streets.

She walked close to her sister and kept her head down timidly. Keepsake was looking at the ground deep in thought as she squeezed her sisters hand tighter. In truth she was scared but in Papa Mello and Dada Matt's household you were brought up not to be afraid and she had to be strong to prove her point after all. Beloved looked around and spotted a park. "Let's go over there and sit for a minute to think okay?" The two girls walked over to a swing set and sat side by side in the swings. Beloved began to swing back and forth staring up at the sky as she tried to think. K.K. just sat there digging her feet in the sand beneath them.

Suddenly a man walked up to them. He had long greasy brown hair and his clothes were wrinkly and messy. He stood in front of the swings and observed the two girls before speaking "Hey Blondie would you like me to push you?" Beloved stopped her swinging and looked at the man. Her sister looked him over as well. They both had uneasy feelings about him and tried to think what would be the best way to get away from him. It was broad daylight but they were alone in the park. The nearest people were across the road at a noisy mall and would probably not hear them if they screamed. They could run but neither was a strong runner and the man could probably easily catch them and overpower them. Then again maybe they were over reacting. Maybe he was just a friendly man who just wanted to push a little girl on a swing who looked like she was having a bad day. .........Yeah right.

Beloved bit her lip and tugged at a lock of blond hair uncomfortably, "Umm no thank you sir I prefer pushing myself." To prove her point she started swinging again. The man turned to Keepsake Key. "What about you Kiddo?" Keepsake wrinkled her nose. Only her Dada Matt was allowed to call her Kiddo! How dare this strange man! She just gave him her best glare. Which was pretty bad ass by the way I mean come on Mello was her Papa after all. "I don't swing. Now could you please leave I have things to discuss with my sister."

The man just stood there eying her for a minute. "Well well someone's a spunky little girl. What crawled up your panties?" "What crawled up my panties is none of your business you dirty pervert." The man took a step towards Keepsake. "I could always help you remove whatever it is you know." He said grabbing her wrist and yanking her out of the swing. "Don't touch my sissy!!!," Beloved yelled jumping out of her swing and kicking the man in one awesome move that looked like it came straight from the Matrix. It didn't deliver as much force on impact as she wished and instead of knocking the man unconscious it only irritated him and gave him a migraine. He gripped her foot and threw her on the ground. "You stupid kid how dare you kick me!" He said stomping on her stomach. She coughed and groaned and hit the mans leg as hard as she could but he only pressed harder. Keepsake was pissed. This man was seriously making her angry. She pulled back her fist and punched him in the neck as hard as her little arm could hit. It threw him off guard and he stumbled back giving Beloved the advantage she need to roll away and get up bits of grass and sand covering her back.

The man quickly grew aggravated. "You damn brats I've had just about enough of this!" He quickly swung his arm out knocking Keepsake back and into the pole that supported the swing. Her head clanged against the metal and made a harsh clanging noise. Beloved gasped and went to aid her sister when the man grabbed her by the back of her shirt and throwing her against the ground again. He kicked her once more and the impact made her roll back a few feet. He walked over to Keepsake and hovered over her about to strike again. She braced her small body for the impact when.

"Get your bloody hands off my babies!!!!"

Their savior had come.

Matt was instantly upon the man he delivered a sharp blow striking the man across the head. He fell to the ground and Matt began strangling him all the while yelling profanities at him. How dare he touch his precious children! The man was suffocating his face turning red and his eyes bulging out. Matt punched him across the face again and loud cracking sound was heard as the man's nose broke blood spewing from it. Matt stood up and dusted off his pants stomping on the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. As much as he wanted to kill this damn bastard he wouldn't do it in front of two small girls.

"Are you two alright?" he asked walking over and kneeling down in front of his daughters. Both girls stood there trying to look tough and unaffected. "Dada Matt...." Beloved started but stopped. She looked down at her feet before running forward and hugging him tightly. He wrapped one arm around her and beckoned for Keepsake with the other. "Come on it's okay." Keepsake walked forward slowly and hugged Matt as tightly as she could. Matt sighed and stood up taking their hands and starting back towards the house. "Now what has this taught you?"

Both girls exchanged glances before answering in perfect unison. "No matter how mad we are we shouldn't run away. Because the world is scary and unsuitable for two small girls who have yet learned to protect themselves." Matt just nodded, "Anything else?" Beloved looked at him confused. Keepsake scratched her head thinking. "Umm that Papa Mello is cruel and doesn't care about us?" Matt sighed. "No. That isn't what I was going for and he does care about you. He's just stubborn and to proud to admit it." Beloved thought and then answered. "That strangers really do cruise playgrounds looking for small children?" Matt shook his head" Never mind forget it."

After a few short minutes of walking they made it back to the house. Matt threw open the door and ushered the children inside. Mello was lounging on the couch watching TV lazily. "Did you two brats realize you were wrong?" Both girls just glared at Mello. Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly taking a drag and kneeling down in front of the girls again. "Go to your room and clean yourselves off. I'll come get you in a minute and we'll go on that picnic you both wanted to go on."

Their faces lit up and they races each other back to the room giggling happily. Matt stood up and blew a smoke ring slowly turning to face Mello. Mello just glared at him,"What do you mean we're going on a picnic! So what they run away and get what they want? I don't think so!" Matt took a step towards the couch and flicked some ashes from his cigarette down onto Mello's lap. Something he knew thoroughly pissed off the raging blond. Mello looked down disgusted and brushed the ashes off smearing some of the disgusting stuff onto his fingers. "Matt what the hell?" He wiped his fingers onto Matt's jeans glaring up at the redhead above him. "Would you like to know what happened when I went to go after our children Mello?"

Mello just shrugged, "You cried like a pansy and begged for forgiveness?" Matt sat down on Mello's tummy and took another slow drag of his cigarette. "Nope guess again." " They ran to you crying and begging for forgiveness?" Matt leaned down and blew a smoke ring into Mello's face. "Nope. They were in the process of being abducted." Mello sneezed and waved at the offending smoke. "They what?!" Matt glared down at the blond, "How dare you endanger them like that. I told you to stop them but what did you do? You just sat there like a bloody asshole bitching about how they needed to learn to appreciate you. Oh yes Mello they learned to appreciate a father who doesn't give a shit whether they get kidnapped and raped. They really learned to appreciate you." Matt took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out against the bottom of his boot before turning and slapping the now stunned into silence blond as hard as he could. "You stupid asshole. How could you let that happen all they wanted to do was go on a damn picnic! But your stubborn self just had to prove a point didn't it?"

Mello's head snapped to the side as he tried to absorb what Matt had just said. His little brats....were almost kidnapped? Because of something he had done? No way Matt was lying right? He turned his head slowly back to his livid lover (A.N. :Teehee livid lover.) and growled, "Where the fuck is he?" Matt just shook his head. " I don't know probably running for his life right about now." Mello just narrowed his eyes. Shit. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to be so damn immature and let his pride get in the way of everything? He groaned and closed his eyes. "Dammit to hell Matt!" "Feeling regret?" "Shut up!"

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed agitatedly. He opened his eyes to see that Matt's expression had softened. "I'm a bad father aren't I?" Mello said feeling like shit. This was his fault after all. Matt shook his head," Not all the time just ...today you were though." Mello groaned and shoved his lover off of him and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. "I guess I have to make this up to them huh?" Matt nodded and stood up offering his hand to Mello. "Let's go on a picnic."

Mello glared took the proffered hand and stood. "This is a onetime thing you hear?"

And so our happy little dysfunctional family went on a picnic. It was strange and it wasn't like any normal family picnic. Mello sulked. Matt ate happily and sat under a tree smoking. The girls giggled and played tag and stuffed themselves full of sandwiches and chips. Then as the sun began to set Matt picked up both girls while Mello packed the basket. They got into the car and drove off heading home.

Once home the girls were tucked into bed and the lovers were left to themselves. They sat on the couch peacefully watching tv. Mello in Matt's lap and Matt with his arms wrapped tightly around Mello.

Mello looked down at Matt for a minute before leaning down and kissing him roughly.

Matt (used to random harsh kissing sessions by now) kisses back compliantly running his fingers up into Mello's hair and tugging slightly making Mello gasp slightly. Matt took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Mello's mouth. Said blond gripped Matt's shirt tightly and swirled his tongue around and around Matt's rubbing softly here and there.

Things quickly became heated and both men quickly got lost into their own world of wet tongues and hot kisses. When they were both snapped out of their blissful state by a loud noise.

They looked over to see Keepsake holding a digital camera and grinning like a fool. Her sister standing beside her with a video camera with an equally stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Come on guys don't stop now this is going up on YouTube!!" Mello glared and pointed to their bedroom's direction. "Bed. Now. I'll deal with you two later."

And so that night Matt and Mello shared a romantic evening of sensual bliss and two girls became famous on the wonderful world of YouTube. The End.

* * *

_P.S. I don't own YouTube._

_Reviews would probably motivate me a little bit more. Hope you enjoyed._

_Peace out!!!_

_~With love,_

_StrawberryXShine and ._


End file.
